Passing hands
by InkButterfly
Summary: Sometimes time passes too quickly, sometimes fate is cruel and sometimes two people aren't allowed to be together their meetings like a fleeting memory in the wind.


Title:- **Passing hands**

Pairing:- Izaya x Shizuo

Rating:- T

Warning:- Character death

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Summary:- Sometimes time passes too quickly, sometimes fate is cruel and sometimes two people aren't allowed to be together their meetings like a fleeting memory in the wind.

_A/N:- So this one came to me while I was listening to Hymn for the missing by Red. It's a beautifully melancholic song and by far one of my favourites. If you get a chance listen to it. Enjoy._

Izaya Orihara smirked in the mirror at his reflection, perfect as usual. A god in human skin, the one that stood above his precious humans. Sixteen years old and transferring to a new high school. Shinra had already shown him the uniform he should be wearing.

Instead the raven haired teen wore black slim fitting jeans, a red top similar to his eye colour and a black blazer that was cropped just above his stomach. Affixing the silver chain to the belt loop, Izaya took one last look at his reflection before leaving his apartment.

Stopping off at his self declared best friend's apartment, Shinra was acting love sick and persistent towards the jumpsuit clad woman. Usually being the trickster he was, the raven would add fuel to the fire.

Today however felt different. Elation, it was what coursed through him driving him faster to the school gates. Since birth it had felt like something was missing and whatever it was, sent him onwards. "You didn't buy the uniform, did you? "

Izaya only grinned a skip in his step. "Why would I dress like everyone else? I'm their god!" Spreading his arms and laughing, a few people stopped and stared making him laugh even harder. Next to him Shinra sighed. "You're an ass hole." His little switchblade remained safely in his pocket.

"Aw, that's not nice."

Stepping through the school gates, his sharp crimson gaze lifted to the window, his heartbeat quickened, a feeling of deja vu hitting him. "Izaya?"

"I'm going to look around." His feet took him into an empty classroom, where he had a perfect view of the school gate and his new classmates walking in.

The school bell rang and still the teen stood there, fingers pressing down on the window sill. Disappointment filled him along with something that couldn't yet be identified. Just what was he expecting?

Izaya found his first day boring. It felt like something should have happened. There was that feeling again, making his head hurt. "Izaya, what's wrong?" It was break time, the field where they walked across was empty.

"Hm? This is a little boring. I would've thought you'd have some abnormal friend you could introduce to me?"

Shinra laughed. "If I did I would be trying to dissect them." Izaya was no longer listening crouching to the ground, head in both hands, his migraine becoming increasingly worse. "Izaya?"

Abnormal...strong...monster...

"...Shizu-chan!" The floodgates that held his memories burst open, overwhelming as the pieces slotted together. "Izaya! Should I get the school nurse?" Shaking his head the raven stood shakily. "Why are you crying?"

Izaya swallowed unable to answer. Too much time had been wasted, sixteen years to be exact. "Damn it!" Sixteen years away from his soul mate. "Izaya? What's wrong?" Shinra didn't look too worried, more interested that he looked like he was having a breakdown.

"He's waiting for me... Shizu-chan, he's waiting for me." But where? Where could his lover be? "Shizuo Heiwajima." Where did he even start?

"Why would you want him?" Shinra's brow was furrowed as he adjusted his specs, Izaya's head whipped around. "You know him? Where is he?" The dam had broken, tears running unwillingly down his cheeks.

"My dad treated him for a heart attack several years ago."

His blood ran cold, heart nearly stopping in fear that they had missed each other once again. The protozoan couldn't have died. "...He survived though, right?" The fortissimo wouldn't go down that easily. "Hm? Yeah, I can give you his address, he's quite the legend."

Izaya was no longer listening to his friend's continuous babble, the address in hand, the raven ran towards the school gate vaulting over it and landing perfectly graceful on the other side. It didn't matter whether the faux blond had found a new lover or if he had a family, they had a promise.

The house in question was big, more than the protozoan would have been able to afford the last time he was alive. The two large gates kept the place secluded. Finding purchase on the fence, Izaya vaulted over landing down in the large driveway, where a single car was parked. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

It was a woman that fixed a stern glare on him, her long hair made her look so much like Shizuo. Maybe he had moved on. "...No way..." As she got a closer look at him, those light mocha eyes widened, mouth dropping open. "You! Are you related to Izaya Orihara? My grandfather told me all about him." Izaya couldn't stop the disappointment filling him.

"Grandfather? Are you talking about Shizu-chan?" Just in case he needed to be sure. The woman shook her head. "No, my grandfather was Kasuka. Shizuo never had any children. Follow me." Shizuo never had any children, he never found anyone else. Had he died too and be reborn or had his lover waited behind for his return?

"Mummy! Mummy!" A little girl ran from the house waving excitedly. Crimson eyes kept fixated on the door way. Just a little further and they would see each other again.

"Shizuka, don't be too loud. I told you Shizuo needs rest." The little girl pouted before looking up at him. "Look mummy! Its the one in the photos."

Izaya followed both of them into the large house, noticing the unfolded wheelchair by the door. "Shizuo. You have a visitor." For such a large home, the decorations were sparse. "Sorry about the mess, we needed to make sure he has easy access to the medical supplies." The teen swallowed a lump in his throat.

Even though it had seemed like forever since they had last met, Izaya recognized his soul mate instantly. Shizuo was sitting in a large chair, in front of a television screen watching an old movie. Time hadn't been kind at all. Where as he had been reborn again, the blond had grown old. "...Shizu-chan?" Even so it didn't matter what he looked like.

The old man sighed, looking up abruptly. "I haven't been called that in a long time." Even his voice sounded different. Gone was the strong powerful tone, turned into a mellow whisper. "...I-Izaya?" A hand rested on his shoulder. "We'll leave you alone." The door closed.

"Hey, Shizu-chan." The mask failed to materialize, his real feelings leaking through. Making his way to the centre of the room, Izaya didn't stare too long at the oxygen pump and mask. Standing in front of the man he loved, their gazes clashed crimson and warm coffee. The faux blond hair was gone, looking like it had been bleached too much turning it an ash white. The slight trembling didn't go unnoticed and neither did the wheezing rattle as each second passed.

Slowly crouching down, a shaky hand reached out to him, coffee eyes watering. "...You...You came back." In an instant their arms were wrapped around each other in an embrace, Izaya holding on to the now fragile fortissimo. The grip was weak and barely there. "Yeah, its me. I-I'm sorry I made you wait." Time hadn't been kind to his lover at all.

"You're here now." If only he had remembered earlier, they could have been together sooner.

"You know today was the first day of school, it was boring without you. I realized something was missing...I only just got my memory back from my previous life." Trembling fingers stroked along his cheek.

"I know. I've already met the reincarnated Shinra. He hasn't got his memory back yet. I knew you wouldn't."

Izaya clung tighter as the man broke into a coughing fit. "...Sorry. I don't... really talk that much." His heart clenched at the sound. Wanting to change the subject, his gaze dropped to the tv. "Shizu-chan, is that you? You became an actor?" It was sometime before he got a reply.

"...Yeah. I had to keep busy after you and Shinra died. I used the money to buy this house...Somewhere for you...to return..."

The woman had been right, the man needed to rest. "Maybe we can watch them together later. Shizuo chuckled before coughing. "Come on, Shizu-chan. We can talk while you rest."

"...flea." He didn't want to see it, his soul mate holding onto the arm chair trying to get up. Closing his eyes, Izaya wrapped an arm around him supporting him. "Where's your bedroom?"

It was downstairs like he expected. Shizuo was in a bad way, there was no way he would make it upstairs, even with his support the steps were slow and staggered. There was another wheelchair by the bedroom door, a wide space leading to a large bed, low to the floor. In the corner was a machine he had seen in hospital. "Kazuki...she's a nurse." Ah, that must be the name of the woman.

Pulling back the covers, the raven helped Shizuo climb in. "Oh? Is that why there is so much medical equipment?" Coffee eyes stared into his, allowing him to see a fragile broken man.

"I'm old." Izaya laughed it off sliding into the large bed.

"Old age doesn't affect monsters, protozoan. You can't be more that seventy." His head rested on slim chest, hearing the heartbeat he had missed so much, the rhythm calming.

"...No...I'm one hundred...fifteen."

Now he knew what Shinra had meant by legend. Fortissimo, actor and one of the oldest in Ikebukuro. His chest ached at the thought of the medical supplies not being for show. "You're still here, Shizu-chan." Glancing up the old man smiled, clasping a hand in his.

"...Yeah."

"You waited for me, like you promised."

"Yeah." Izaya smiled looking down at the hand, where a silver ring loosely clung on. It had been a present from him.

"...I love...you...damn...f..." Another fit of coughing filled the room, making him tighten his grip.

"Heh, always the sentimental one. I love you too Shizu-chan." There was no reply.

Closing his eyes, Izaya chuckled. "Hey, Shizu-chan do you remember when we met back in school the first time around? Its hard to believe we hated each other back then, isn't it?" Taking a deep breath he continued. "And when we finally realised we loved each other. Do you remember that? Neither one of us wanted to admit it first."

"And then there was that valentines day. You worked extra to book us into that hotel. I let you but I could've paid for it."

"Then there was the day where I proposed to you, no it was more like demanded we get married. You still have your ring on, maybe you have mine too. I hope you didn't let them bury me with it."

"T-th-en...And the way I could only s-sleep when l-listening to your h-heartbeat. Shizu-chan, you shouldn't ignore me. Shi-Shizu-chan answer me." Right now Izaya didn't want to open his eyes. "Shi-Shizu-chan!" There was no reply, not even the wheezing rattle that accompanied his soul mate's breathing.

"I-I told you about s-smok-ing. I-I said s-ugar was b-bad f-for y-you." His eyes lashes were damp from where he was trying to keep it all in, the tears trying to find an escape. "Shi-zu-chan." He knew. He had been an informant in his past life. There was no movement underneath him, no gentle rise and fall proof of a heart beating.

If only he could close his eyes and wish it all away. It wasn't that easy, crimson eyes blinking back the tears, a sob catching in his throat. Shaking his head, Izaya slowly sat up, seeing the serene look on the ex blond's face. "Shi-Shizu-chan." There was no answer. Slowly releasing the tight grip, the fragile hand slipped out of his own hitting the mattress.

"It-it's okay, I know y-you're...n-not really..." His own fingers shook as her pressed them to the man's throat. "Y-you're only s-sleeping...w-wake u-up." Again there was no reply, only the sound of his grief, small drops landing on the white covers. "...SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya curled his fingers in the thick flannel night shirt. "SHIZU-CHAN! Wake up!"

He wasn't sure how long he was there, screaming the man's name. Nothing had worked, the CPR was useless and he had no idea how to use the machinery scattered around the room. It was too late. Shizuo was gone. "You p-promised to w-wait...for me." Around his soul mate's neck on a silver chain was his ring. "I-I should have m-made y-you pro-mise t-to st-ay..."

Slipping his hands around the slim neck, Izaya undid the clasp slipping the chain off. "B-But its o-okay, Shi-zu-chan. T-this t-time...I'll wait." The gentle hand was cold to the touch as he carefully slipped the ring off, threading it onto the chain, his own was back on his finger. "...F-forever twenty one...re-remember?" Crouching down, his lips pressed down on the slim ones. It was their first and last kiss.

Izaya didn't bother wiping the tears from his face, they wouldn't stop anyway, his nose was running, his eyes already red. Another sob left him, his chest aching, feeling what the blond must have felt when he had died. It hurt, it felt like his whole world was crashing down and he would never recover. "I-I'll w-wait fo-forever...so...c-come back. Shi-zu-chan. Shizu-chan! Please...c-come b-back. I- I'll o-nly e-ver love...you. Shizu-chan..."

End


End file.
